A Love Story
by love2write99
Summary: Jesse and beca got in their relationship after the Bellas huge win. But at the start of a new school year, and serious relationship, big choices are made. Could the new Bella really be hitting on Beca'a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I walked across the courtyard with my backpack around my shoulders and I inhaled the scent of the fresh signature Braden flowers, roses. I hadn't planned on coming back for college this semester. In fact, one year ago I was begging my dad to let me quit. But I couldn't leave the bellas, I was leader now that Aubrey and Chloe graduated. I also couldnt leave my amazing boyfriend year I decided to room with Stacie, instead of Kimmy Jin. We're right across the hall from Jesse and Benji, shockingly. Speaking of Jesse, where is he? He was supposed to meet me in the courtyard ten minutes ago. Just then I felt someone come up behind me and poke my sides. I twitched and kind of shrieked but then I realized it was Jesse and we started laughing. "Welcome back beautiful," he smiled and put his forehead against mine and the tip of our noses touched. He is always so sweet, he's not like the other guys who try to make out with their girlfriends 24/7. But sometimes a little make out session isn't that bad. "How was your summer?" He asked me, though he already knew every aspect about it; we had skyped and texted every day. "It was good but it's even better to see you" I smiled and pressed my lips to his for the first time since last year. We hadn't visited each other at all over the summer, we hadn't been dating that long and didn't want to rush things. Then we pulled away and walked started walking through the courtyard, hand in hand. "Where to?" I asked him. "A little welcome back bellas & trebles party." He smiled. When we got to the stage, where the party was, there were banners hung up everywhere saying hAppy birthday on them and there was a cake on a tAble. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when we walked in. "What's all this?" I asked. "We couldn't let your birthday go uncelebrated! What kind of friends do you think we are?!" Jesse said and I smiled at him. My birthday had been last Thursday and he had blown up my whole inbox with happy birthday voicemails. "It was all Jesse's idea!" Stacie said as she hugged me. "I'm not surprised," I replied and turned around and kissed jesse softly on the lips. "Let's go get something to drink" I said and pulled him towards the snack table. He truly was an amazing boyfriend, he even knew what my favorite drink was. After hours of dancing and singing, jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I shivered with cold and he wrapped his jacket around me. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and said "this is for you" "Jesse you didn't have to get my anything." I said, feeling guilty I hadn't gotten him something for his birthday last may. We hadn't been dating at the time, but I still felt bad. "I know, I wanted to." He said and waited for me to open the small box. Inside the box was a gorgeous silver necklace. It had a heart on it with "I love you forever and always" engraved on it. "I know it isn't a diamond ring, but-" "I love it. It's you. I love you, Jesse." I said and kissed him. He pulled away a little and said "I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too Becs." I blushed a little. "Will you put it on me?" I asked him. He nodded and took the necklace out of the box. He got behind me and pushed my hair out of the way and then put the necklace around my neck and clasped it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and found the room very dark and there was someone next to me. Where was I? Oh yeah, I fell asleep at jesse's. I felt him stir and turn towards me. "Morning beautiful." He said and rubbed his eyes.  
I smiled and said "did I wake you?"  
"Nope.i woke up when I remembered you were here." He's so sweet. He gave me a quick peck on the nose and then got out of  
Bed.  
"I have to go to class, but you can stay here if you want." "No that's okay. Ill walk you there and then go to bellas practice." I replied and dragged myself out of bed. I immediately started to shiver. Jesse noticed how cold I was and he came over and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Little cold there?" He smiled.  
"Get ready for class!" I ordered.  
"Someone's not a morning person.." Jesse teased. "I'm not."  
He laughed and asked "Do you need to shower or anything?"  
"Um yea when does your class start?"  
"An hour."  
"Okay. Ill shower first and then you can after."  
"Or we could shower together?" Jesse suggested flirtatiously.  
"You wish." I said as I walked to the bathroom. After my shower, I realized I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes in with me. Crap. I guess i would just have to throw on my sports bra and Nike shorts. I self-conciously ran out of the bathroom and threw on my tank top as quick as I could. Jesse wasn't in the room. That's weird, I wonder where he went. After I had put on some makeup and French braided my hair, I flopped down on jesses bed and listened to my iPod. He came back about five minutes later.  
"Where were you?" I asked him.  
"Nothing starts the day better than a good breakfast!" He said as he held up the Dunkin Donuts bag. "But you have to wait five minutes. I have to shower"  
I groaned but patiently waited." A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom in only a pair of shorts. Damn did he have abs! But the whole no shirt thing was making me feel uncomfortable, and I knew he could tell.  
"What?!" He laughed.  
"Put a shirt on." I Said. He did and I relaxed a little bit. Then we dug into our breakfast. It was so good. He knew exactly what I wanted, egg and cheese on an English muffin, and a vanilla chai tea. We quickly hurried and left his dorm. He took my hand from my side and interlocked our fingers. We walked hand in hand, to his comparitive literature class. When we got there I kissed him goodbye and he said he would text me later. The last thing I noticed before I left the building was a freshman named Sara, eyeing me enviously


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we need more bellas" I announced. Chloe and Aubrey had graduated and we were down to only 9 of us. Everyone seemed to agree and we decided to hold auditions the next week for 3 more girls. At the auditions, there were 8 girls there who wanted to try out. 3 of them were awful and we decided they definitely wouldn't get in. There was 5 left. They were all pretty good.  
We decided on three freshmen; Corey, Trina, and Sara. I didn't want Sarah in it. She's the one I caught looking at me enviously. But everyone else wanted her in. It's true that she is the best out of all the others that auditioned. I just hoped she wouldn't make everything so dramatic. The trebles also wanted more members in their group, so they held auditions the same day as us. At the end jesse started singing and I couldn't help but watch how Sara looked at him..  
The last few weeks have been crazy. The bellas have been working on our song for decided to sing A mix of just the way you are, titanium, and when I grow up. It's coming along really well but we definitely could be better. I've been so stressed out about Chemistry. I'm failing. If my dad finds out,  
Hell kill me and make me leave barden. One night when I was studying for a huge chemistry test, Jesse texted me and said: "movie later? My place?"

I had to text him back and say "can't. Chemistry test."

He replied and said "bring all your books and meet me in the library in 10. You aren't gonna be failing much longer." I smiled and put all my books in my bag and ran out the door. When I met got to the library jesse was siting at a table and had a whole collection of chemistry books around him. I smiled at his sweet gesture and he helped me study for the rest of the night.

When we were done, and I was about to fall asleep, Jesse said, "Beca, thanksgiving break is in a few weeks and I want you to come home with me. Moms been begging me to bring u. They all want to meet u."

I thought for a moment and then replied "ill come. I want to meet your family too. I'm sure thanksgiving at my house will be a disaster anyways."

Jesse smiled. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course." Then since I was so tired he out all the books away for me, put my books in my bag, and picked me up princess-style and carried me back to my room. He tucked me in bed and then sang a sweet lullaby to me before kissing my forehead and quietly leaving the room.


End file.
